ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack (Jappleack)
Applejack (also known as "Jappleack"), voiced by Max Gilardi, is an earth pony who has an extreme craving for apples, which is probably the reason why her cutie mark consists of three red apples. History Applejack first appeared eating apples out of a wooden tub, telling the audience how much she loves them. Twilight Sparkle then comes up to her and tells her that she can't eat them all. Applejack responded by saying, "F**k you, I 'can't eat all these apples,'" and began digging into the tub much to Twilight's amazement. As Applejack continued on eating the apples in various goofy ways, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie showed up one by one to start cheering her on as well. She soon finished the entire tub, just as a stoned Spike (with pink eyes) walked up to her and said that she was crazy. This, for some reason, made Applejack go insane as she angrily kicked Spike into a tree; demanded for more apples in a demonic voice; grabbed a new tub full of them in panic (as she threw the empty one aside, causing it to hit Spike); and started to quickly eat them all at once (as her friends continued to watch, now feeling speechless). While she continued eating, she started to see a dark void with apples floating all around her. This caused her to stop eating as she began to go through the void, and have her head suddenly turn into an apple (with her face still on it). In the real world, however, it turned out that Applejack had really just put herself in a coma and was having a seizure from eating all of the apples. All of her friends gathered around to see what had happened as Spike asked her if she was alright. Applejack responded by gargling an apple out of her mouth, making him think that she was going to be fine. Twilight then closed things out by saying, "That pony sure does love apples," as Applejack suddenly snapped out of it and took a bite of the said apple that fell out of her mouth. Applejack had made a brief appearance in SHED.MOV in Spike's flashback of the high school senior prom. In it, she was shown as one of the crowd members who was laughing at Fluttershy after Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie dumped a bucket of blood on her. One year later, Applejack suddenly showed up through a portal just when her friends were visiting Rainbow Dash was in the hospital. Spike asked her where she had been throughout the rest of the series, and she replied by saying that she just came back from her adventure in another dimension (see the next header to find out what she did). Sadly, though, Spike and the others told her that nobody cares (even when she was about to explain how she had also just saved the entire multiverse). However, despite that small bit of cruelty, Applejack was happy that she and her friends were all back together and joined in the group hug formed by Rainbow Dash. Applejack then ended the series by eating every single apple in the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres; proving to her friends (once again) that she really LOVES apples. Non-Cannon Appearances Applejack appeared threatening Ashleigh Ball (the voice of herself and Rainbow Dash in the actual "My Little Pony" show) with a bat after she heard her say her infamous catchphrase, "F**k/forget you, I can eat all these apples!" Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Apple Family Category:Ask Jappleack Characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Ponies with their real cutie marks Ask Jappleack Applejack also had her own Tumblr account, called Ask Jappleack. This is the reason why she wasn't in most of the PONY.MOV episodes. The Tumblr featured Applejack (who, for some reason, calls herself "Jappleack") answering many coment questions (mostly ones that involve apples), and even trolling the people who follow her. She also revealed to have a huge hatred toward her younger sister, Applebloom, for some unknown reason. Eventually, a comment soon told Jappleack to stop hating Applebloom and love her. She thought about what the comment said for a little bit, and then called for Applebloom to come towards her. Thinking that she was going to get another beating, Applebloom nervously came up to her older sister and unexpectedly got a big hug from her. Jappleack then told to never leave her, and Applebloom replied by saying that loves her too. Jappleack later stated that she's glad that she was nice to Applebloom, and didn't know what she would do if anything ever happened to her. Sadly, after Applebloom's sudden death, Jappleack was put into a huge depression that kept on getting worse over a long period of time. She even attempted to try and eat a pear at the market, which seemed to make her feel unclean as she was shown taking a shower afterwards. While she was taking the shower, Jappleack began to see the same vision of apples floating around her from APPLE.MOV, and then went outside to eat another wooden tub full of them in an attempt to reach it again. However, it resulted with her falling into a coma once again. Jappleack's older brother, Big Macintosh, and grandmother, Granny Smith, then took her to the hospital and were shown speaking with the doctor about the whole situation. While they were talking, it was shown that Jappleack was getting closer and closer to the void of apples. Just as she was about to reach them, she suddenly woke up from her coma; yelling that she wants to go back to sleep because she was so close to whatever it was she was seeing. Once Jappleack came home from the hospital, Big Macintosh saw that she was about to eat the apples again and tried to stop her before he loses another sister. Jappleack tried to tell her brother that this might be the most important thing she's ever done, but was then reminded by him that she was asleep for a week and a half the last time she did it. To make things more clear, she told Big Mac that the apples aren't putting her to sleep; they're trying to wake her up. After thinking it over, Big Mac finally gave in and told Jappleack that he thinks she's making the right decision if it's that important to her. Jappleack then said good-bye to her brother, took a bite out of the apple he gave her, and began to go through the void once again. When Jappleack woke up from her journey, she found out that the void had sent to another Ponyville; Ponyville Prime (which is the actual Ponyville from the real show). When she saw the actual version of her farm, she got knocked out by the actual Applejack (who thought that she was an imposter). She then tied Jappleack up in a chair, and called for the actual version of Twilight Sparkle to show her what had just happened. She even changed the Tumblr to "Ask Applejack" for a little bit. When Twilight finally arrived, she and Applejack then took Jappleack into the barn and talked about the whole situation. Jappleack then woke up, and was curious to know what was going on. Twilight explained to her that, on October 10, 2010, many planes (various pony ask blogs) sprang up in emulation of Equestria Prime. She also explained that Jappleack is an anomaly, unlike any other Applejack's, and that her divergent culture; combined with the code of the apples from her world; along with the large amounts she ate; is what flung her consciousness from her world to Equestria Prime. However, according to Twilight's calculations, it should have just jumped her in the void between planes. With all of that explained, Applejack and Twilight untied Jappleack and told her that she has to stay here in Ponyville Prime since the apples here won't have the same effect as the ones where she came from. Jappleack, however, thought it would be for the best since Discord's been wrecking havoc in her Ponyville for a while now (and that her friends can't do anything about it since they're complete psychopathic idiots). She also stated that there's not much of a life for her back there since her sister and a couple of her friends died. Later on, Applejack was shown telling Jappleack that she's sorry for all of things she went through. On the bright side, she also told Jappleack that if her sister hadn't died then she wouldn't have been sent here. In other words, she needs to have faith. To make things better, Applejack also invited somepony that she knew she would like to meet. The both of them then turned around, only to reveal that that somepony was the actual Applebloom. Applejack then asked Jappleack if she would like to be a part of her family, because the ponies who live here don't say cuss words, enslave Mexicans, or cut ponies up in their shed. Applebloom then walked up to Jappleack, asked if she could also be her sister, and gave her a big hug. This made Jappleack feel so much better, saying that it sounds nice. However, while she was hugging Applebloom, she suddenly saw the apples once again after closing her eyes. The next day, Jappleack came over to Twilight's place and told her about the apples talking to her; and that they were the ones that sent her here. Twilight was shocked to here this, because it could only mean one thing... ...the plains are disappearing! To show exactly what she's talking about, Twilight showed all of the different multiverses on a monitor; only to notice that static appears in the place of where some of multiverses were. To figure out why this is happening, she decided to have Jappleack see into the void (since she has a divergent genetic code capable of launching herself out of her plane). Twilight then set Jappleack down on an operating table and explained that she's going to pump apple juice into her body so she could enter the void. As soon as Jappleack closed her eyes, Twilight injected the juice into her arm and suddenly found herself back in the void. When she was there, she finally got to see the voice who was talking to her all this time, Appelox; a monster made entirely out of apples who devours on various plains (and was originally the Holy Titan of Honesty). He also revealed that he was the one who caused the destruction of "her" Ponyville, as he stated that he sent his sons Discord and Wolflor (who arrived after the Twilight Sparkle from her universe read a resurrection spell that accidentally summoned him) to lay waste to it. Jappleack then woke up screaming, feeling too stunned to tell Twilight about what she just saw. Later on (possibly after Jappleack finally talked about what she just saw), Twilight and Applejack wee then shown arguing about the whole situation. After listening to the both of them, Jappleack suddenly ended the argument by saying that she can eat Appelox. The reason being is because, if it wasn't for him, her sister wouldn't have died. Twilight tried to talk Jappleack out of this by saying she couldn't eat Appelox, but she replied (just like the first time she was told that couldn't eat a lot of apples) by saying, "F**k you, I 'can't eat Appelox.'" Applejack and Twilight later made up for fighting, and then found Jappleack meditating on a hill (thinking it would help her enter the void again). Twilight had told Jappleack that it wouldn't work without intermittent apple exposure, but she didn't care. Applejack asked if she could talk to her, and Twilight explained that she should be careful when she does. The reason being is that Jappleack strikes her as a pony who doesn't like being told what to do. With that said, Applejack then walked right up to the top of the hill and began to talk to her crazy counterpart. She first started off talking about her she and Twilight would have friendly philosophical debates about the Holy Titans, and how she'd tried to prove her wrong when being told they don't exist. However, she then explained how she now wished that she had never believed in them. Just after hearing herself say those words, Applejack suddenly began to freak out about the way she's feeling. Jappleack then began to calm her actual counterpart down by saying, "A very wise pony said something to me once. 'Faith, Applejack. You need to have faith.'" Jappleack then went back to meditate, and suddenly found herself face to face with Appelox once again. She asked him why he does what he does (which is eat), which led to him explaining about his hunger. Jappleack said that she could pity him, but couldn't let him live for taking Applebloom from her. Appelox then told her about his sister Twilus, the Holy Titan of Magic, and that she reminded him of her. He finally finished things off by telling Jappleack that he's tired of trying to intimidate her, and that he's now going to devour on Equestria Prime. When Jappleack came back from the void, Twilight Sparkle came up to her and said that she's going to help out on her plan (despite claiming that it's seems both absurd and nonsensical). She also told Jappleack (after looking at her Tumblr) how she'd noticed that all of the ponies in her world have unusual elasticity in their skin, and it might be the key to making it all work. The key being, if she wanted to eat Appelox, she's going to have to open her mouth wider than she has ever opened before. Appelox was soon coming closer to Equestria Prime, which made Jappleack tell her new friends that it was time for her to go. Applejack and Twilight then set everything up by putting Jappleack into a barrel, and setting it onto a seesaw so it'll launch her right into space. Before Jappleack could leave, she and Applejack first said their good-byes (as well as referring to each other as "sister"). Applejack then jumped down onto the seesaw, causing Jappleack to go flying way up towards the void in the sky. As she getting closer to Appelox, she began to remember the only nice memory she had with the Applebloom from her world before she died (which was when she hugged her). Jappleack then began to open her mouth wide, and then wider, until it was big enough to fit Appelox's entire head in it. Appelox was confused by what she was doing, but then began to feel terrified as soon as the pony with the gigantic mouth got even closer to her. Jappleack then put her entire mouth over Appelox's head, not knowing that a tear in space was forming back in Ponyville Prime. Twilight and Applejack had noticed this as it had just popped up right next to them. The reason for this happening is that, without the last Titan of Harmony, reality will fall apart. Despite not being aware of what was going on, Jappleack still took a gigantic bite out of Appelox's head; causing her to feel unconscious as she swallows the entire head and falls down towards the Earth. Luckily, while she was still falling, Jappleack was suddenly saved by two tentacle-like arms. She then woke up, only to find out that it was none other than Twilus; the Holy Titan of Magic. She told Jappleack that servering Appelox's head allowed her essence to escape the prison of his cavernous insides, and thanked her. The void that they're both in has also returned to the realm of warmth and brightness it once was. However, Twilus then told Jappleack about the collapsing fabric in reality that both Twilight and Applejack have discovered back in Ponyville Prime. It turns out that reality was unravelling because Jappleack caused a paradox in space-time. Jappleack then asked how she did it, as Twilus then reveals that her sister is still alive. The surprised Jappleack was confused by this, so Twilus explained how an incongruence her timeline has been created; meaning that Applebloom's death never happened. To keep the tears in reality from getting larger and spread through all existence, though, Jappleack needed to return to her Ponyville. Jappleack sadly explained how she's much happier in Equestria Prime, but Twilus told her that it's all for safety of everyone. Jappleack suddenly found herself back in Ponyville Prime to where Applejack and Twilight were, and was ready to enter the tear in space. Before leaving, though, she thanked Applejack for treating her like a sister; as well as teaching her how sisters are supposed to treat each other. Just as she continued talking, Applejack then interrupted by saying, "Hey. Get the f**k outta here," and smiling. This made Jappleack smile as well as the both of them brohoofed. With all of that said and done, Jappleack said one final good-bye to her new friends and went through the tear in space to go back to her dimension. Jappleack: "Appilouge" After reuniting with her friends, Jappleack finally ended her Tumblr by writing a friendship letter to Princess Celestia while laying underneath a tree with Applebloom (who just came back to life, also due to the sonic rainboom) by her side. When Jappleack finished her letter, Applebloom asked her to tell her the story of her adventure again. Jappleack responed by telling her that three times is enough and then asked her to get her an apple. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Apple Family Category:Ask Jappleack Characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Ponies with their real cutie marks Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV * Applejack in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Ashleigh Ball), while Applejack in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). * Applejack in MLP: FiM sells her apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV is an apple eater who doesn't share her apples with anyone. * Applejack in MLP: FiM cares for her sister, while Applejack in PONY.MOV hates her sister (until before SHED.MOV). * Applejack in MLP: FiM eats different kinds of apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV only eats red apples. * Applejack in MLP: FiM eats regularly, while Applejack in PONY.MOV eats gluttonously. * Applejack in MLP: FiM eats other food besides apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV only likes to eat apples (even though she once ate a pear and mistook a tomato for an apple in the "Ask Jappleack" series). * Applejack in MLP: FiM appears in most episodes, while Applejack in PONY.MOV appears in only a few episodes (since she was mostly shown in the Tumblr). * Applejack in MLP: FiM has her hair done in a ponytail, while Applejack in PONY.MOV lost her ponytail (until the end of SWAG.MOV). * Applejack in MLP: FiM is very friendly, while Applejack in PONY.MOV is very rude (until the later events of the "Ask Jappleack" series). * Applejack in MLP: FiM loves her friends, while Applejack in PONY.MOV reveals that she seems to hate her friends when asked to talk about them in her Tumblr. *NOTE: Both Applejack opposites met each other in the "Ask Jappleack" story arc. Relationship * They both have a cutie mark that consists of three red apples. * They both speak with a Western accent. * They both eat apples. * They're both orange. * They both have blonde hair. * They both wear a brown cowboy hat. * They're both related to Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith. * They both live on a farm. * They both have white freckles. * They both have green eyes. * They both have their mane into a ponytail (before and after the events in Ask Jappleack). Trivia * Applejack is the only main character who's cutie mark looks the same as in the real show. * It's unknown why she changed her name to Jappleack. * Some fans think that her cutie mark consists of the second national flag of the Confederate States of America (since she sometimes acts like she's from the South). * On Hotdiggedydemon's Twitter, Max Gilardi posted a picture he made of the main six ponies (in their non-PONY.MOV designs) with their PONY.MOV cutie marks. In the picture, Applejack's cutie mark consisted of a skull and cross bones. * According to the Ask Jappleack Tumblr (when asked how many hats she has), she has exactly seven hats; including: her usual cowboy hat, a bowler hat, a Santa Claus hat, a sombrero, a jester hat, a chef hat, and a Rainbow Dash hat. * She is only called Applejack in the video series. * According to the Tumblr, it is revealed that she seems to hate her "friends" (possibly due to the fact that they're either jerks or weirdos). * She is one of the main ponies who are shown growing a finger/fingers (along with Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie). * She is one of the characters who can be shown with the actual version of him/herself's face from the actual show (along with Spike and Fluttershy). * Due to being in the Tumblr, she is the only character who has the least amount of appearances in the series. Gallery Mlfw944 aapljack.png|Applejack licking an apple. Skeeny.png|Applejack puts her face in the entire apple tub. Applez.png|Applejack starts to enter the void. Whoisnf.png|Jappleack introduces everyone to Gilda, until Gilda gets killed by a Nyan Rainbow Dash. M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Applejack and her friends in a group hug. APPLESagain.png|Applejack starts eating apples all over again. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Apple Family Category:Ask Jappleack Characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Ponies with their real cutie marks Category:Heroes